Zax, Uncovered
by casualty1fan
Summary: Each chapter is a different way of Max and Zoe getting caught, please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic based on an idea I had, each chapter is a different way of people discovering Max and Zoe's relationship****J****  
****please let me know if you think this is a good idea, or not and it would be great if you could leave a review****J**

"You look happy" commented Charlie

"Yea" said Zoe

"So who is he" said Tess

"What" said Zoe

"Well you have had a crap day but you're still smiling" said Tess

"God Tess you're starting to sound like Linda" said Zoe

This made Charlie laugh

"I don't need a man to be happy" said Zoe

"But it helps" said Tess

Zoe smiled and stood up not wanting to be interrogated anymore as Zoe knew the longer she stayed the more questions Tess would ask and the closer Tess would get to finding out

"I better go" said Zoe

"See you in the morning" said Tess

Zoe said goodnight to Charlie, got up and walked out the pub door. As Zoe walked out the door into the dark and cold winter night she felt someone grab her and shout "boo" in her ear, Zoe screamed at the top of her voice, and then she realized it was max.

"Max" shouted Zoe

Max just burst out laughing at Zoe's reaction, but meanwhile in the pub everyone had heard Zoe's screamed and looked straight at the door, they were all froze to the spot, well all except ash, Tess and Charlie who got up and looked out the window and saw Zoe playfully hit max.

"Your idiot brother" said Tess to Robyn

Robyn smiled and soon all the staff were looking at the pub windows, they opened the windows just so that they could hear, meanwhile back outside max was still laughing at Zoe

"Were you waiting outside just to scare me" said Zoe

"Yes" said max still laughing "but it was worth it"

"I am going to get you back" said Zoe seriously

"Well you are going to have to catch me first" said max running away from Zoe waiting for her to follow

"Please don't make me run in these shoes" said Zoe laughing and smiling at max

"You only live once Dr Hanna" shouted max over to Zoe

Zoe burst out laughing and max smiled, the staff inside the pub were still glued to the window unknown to max and Zoe

"I don't know if you have noticed max but this dress isn't exactly the longest" shouted Zoe back to max

"No, I've noticed" said max with a cheeky grin on his face

Inside the pub everyone was laughing and looking at Robyn

"He is only my half-brother" said Robyn "and thank god"

Outside Zoe put her hands on her hips and smiled

"Oh did you now" said Zoe back

Max smiled and stepped forwards, walking towards Zoe threw the crisp snow

"If I run I will fall" said Zoe

"If you fall I will catch you..." said max starting to sing

"Max stop singing" said Zoe laughing "my heads already sore"

"well you are going to have to catch me first" said max

Before max even got the chance to run Zoe had pushed him into a pile of snow, and Zoe was now bent down with her hands on her knees laughing her head off .inside the pub everyone was laughing

"Go zoe" said Louise

Meanwhile outside Zoe was too busy laughing to notice max's hand come out and grab her, Zoe feel in the snow right beside max.

"Go max" said noel

"Ohh very cozy" whispered Tess into Charlie's ear

Charlie laughed with Tess, Outside max had just got up and was laughing at Zoe lying in the snow

"You see Dr Hanna" said max "you got a taste of your own medicine"

Zoe lent up slightly

"Very ironic" she said

Max laughed and put his hand in Zoe's, and pulled zoe up, zoe started whipping the cold snow off her dress and fixed her hair before looking at max who was still laughing. Zoe looked down at her heels, they were broke, and max stopped laughing

"Look at my heels" said Zoe angrily

Max burst out laughing again as Zoe looked at her broken heels

"Thanks max" said zoe sarcastically "do you know how much these shoes cost"

"No" said max "but I do know that you can afford them"

"I have a spare in my office" said Zoe

"Give me the code and I will go over and get them" said max

"I am not giving you the code to my office" said Zoe to max

"Why not" said max

"Cause I know what you're like" said Zoe

Max just laughed

"I will go over and get them myself" said Zoe

"What In those shoes" said max

"Well what else am I supposed to do" said Zoe

"I could always carry you" said max

Zoe burst out laughing then realized that max was serious

"No" said zoe "no I don't think so"

Before Zoe could say another word max had lifted Zoe into his arms and into a princess carry lift

"no no no no No" shouted zoe while laughing

Meanwhile in the pub everyone was laughing at max carrying Zoe threw the car park

"I better get a picture of this" said Robyn

Robyn got up and quickly ran outside, she was quickly followed by the rest of the staff, Robyn, lofty, Charlie and fletch all quickly got out there phones and took a picture of max carrying zoe then they all ran through the car park following them. Max ran through the ED doors and past Jeff and Dixie who looked at them and followed them

"Max" said Zoe laughing and holding onto him

Then max ran with Zoe in his arms to Zoe's office door and set her down, they were both soaking wet, Zoe playfully hit max on the arm then Connie, Dixie and Jeff came over

"Sorry did max just carry you into the ED" said Jeff

"Yea" said Zoe looking at max then playfully hitting him again "he threw me in the snow and broke my heels outside the pub"

"aww I must look a state" said Zoe walking into her office and looking in the mirror

Connie, max, Jeff and Dixie followed Zoe into her office, Connie, Jeff an Dixie were looking for an explanation

"It's him isn't it" said Tess pointing between Zoe and max "he is the one making you so happy"

Zoe and max's smiles faded as they gazed at each other in shock that there secret had now been discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you coming Mary Jane?" called Zoe as she took a drag from the cigarette she had just stole from Max.

Max didn't even have to take a second to think as he walked behind Zoe, quickly disappearing behind a corner. As Max turned the corner he stopped, near bumping into Zoe who had her back he him as she had just dropped the cigarette she stole before stamping on it.

Max smiled as Zoe lifted her head up again, flashing him a wink and folding her arms. Max bend down and kissed Zoe knowing that she would pull away, but she didn't and instead kissed him back not caring about the loud voices nearing them, in fact Max was the one to pull away as the group of nurses passed.

"I thought we were in your hospital" began Max who was light on the sarcasm

"Not anymore" said Zoe still smiling up at Max as his facial expression changed

"Guy hasn't fired you has he?" Max was a man that was quick to defend Zoe's honor and showed this as he quickly turned the corner and was ready to head back into what now was Connie's ED, to kick Guy Self's ass.

"No, no, no" Zoe pulled Max back grabbing his hand in the process "I quit"

"Zoe you love that job, it's your life"

"No, that job is what's preventing me from having a life" Zoe said proudly smiling at Max "think of all the times I have missed going out with you, cause of paperwork"

Max smile widened as Zoe said this; she had packed her job in so that she could spend more time with him. Max kissed Zoe once again, smiling when he heard her laughter.

"I hope you told him to shove it" added Max as him and Zoe got into her black Audi.

Zoe smiled to herself speeding off 80 miles per hour, out of the ED car park. Zoe was ready to start what was going to be a new life, a new beginning

"Can we stop at mine?" asked Max

"Why?" asked a suspicious Zoe

"You will have to wait and see" Max smiled as Zoe raised an eyebrow, not taking her dark eyes off the road. Zoe was suspicious, Max could tell from her whole body language on the way to the house he shares with lofty and Robyn. Zoe hated being kept in the dark and most of all, she hates surprises, so whatever Max was planning he already had a negative on his side.

Zoe sat tapping her long fingernails off the dash board as Max popped in and out of his house, she lay back in her seat listening to the loud music bouncing threw the speakers.

The first thing Zoe did as Max reentered the car was turn the pounding music down, she watched as Max produced a dark purple box. Once opened the purple box revealed a silver necklace in the shape of a small heart, Zoe was gob smacked.

"Are you shocked in a good way or bad?" Max casually asked as Zoe hadn't said a word in the longest time Max had known her

"Definitely in a good way" was Zoe's answer as she let Max put the silver necklace around her neck. Zoe's smile was infectious and soon Max found himself smiling aswell.

Zoe and Max kissed in the light of the car with only darkness surrounding them and when they pulled apart where stunned as a very shocked Robyn and lofty stood at the other side of the road watching them very closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**On one of my other fanfic's (secrets of the ED) I was asked by ****_JinxSpirit26148_****to write something to do with Connie finding out about zoe and max, so last night I thought up this chapter****but also thought that it would fit this fanfic as well so enjoy****J****  
****sorry for any spelling mistakes and it would be great if you could review as I love reading them!**

"A linen cupboard!" Connie's voice raged through the ED

It was a normal day for everyone except Zoe. The usual Connie in nothing that could be described better than a foul mood as she had yet another member of her staff in the office doing nothing short of trying to break them. The usual doctors and nurses were sat under the window; each one as shocked as the next that Zoe was Connie's next victim, not that sitting under Connie's office window was doing any good as of course as ever; her voice could bring hedgehogs out of hibernation.

"You let guy self-catch you in the linen cupboard!" Connie's voice raged again as she looked at zoe, standing with her hands on her hips not seeming the slightest big bothered that guy self, CEO of the hospital had just caught her and max 'together' in the linen cupboard.

"Sorry, forgot to lock the door" was Zoe's excuse as the nurses finally began to slowly catch on to what and why Zoe was in her and Connie's shared office getting her head bit off!

"It's not that you got caught that annoys me" Connie's voice began to get tired but she still managed to make it clearly heard "it's that you were in the linen cupboard with a man when you should have been at work"

Zoe rolled her eyes and thought that staff that were outside the office lucky that only she had heard there burst of laughter and not Connie or half the department would be in the dog house.

"zoe, I thought that taking on the responsibility of being clinical lead lessened your wild streak but it seems that the minute all that responsibility disappears so does your work ethic and sensibility" Connie's voice was loud and clear, but zoe was far past caring what Connie or anyone else thought of her.

"What you did was irresponsible, stupid and very inappropriate! "Connie voice once again raged through the ED, Zoe hardly getting a word in edge ways.

"like you haven't done it" zoe rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as she realized that she had probably achieved something that many hadn't, making Connie shut up for five seconds!

Zoe enjoyed the short science while it lasted and was ready for Connie to lay down the worst punishment she could think of, Zoe wasn't expecting just a slap on the wrist, not from Connie Beauchamp cause after all, guy self out of all people had caught her and max.

"I certainly have not!" Connie's words were strong and equally spread out, but from the time Connie had thought up her reply Zoe knew that whatever would come out of her mouth would be complete crap!

"Connie, you and I both know that is as true as cal is gay" Zoe laughed, this was straying to get personal "admitting that is like admitting you're a forty year old virgin?"

This time Connie heard the bursts of laughter from the staff outside but let it slide knowing that telling them to go away would be like attaching an umbilical cord, Connie knew that telling them to go away would just make them come back stronger and in bigger numbers showing them that there is actually something interesting going on.

"I am not forty" Connie argued, saying something rather than nothing as she thought of something else to say, trying not to dig herself further into a hole.

"pardon me, forty six!" zoe hands on her hip showed Connie that things were getting more than personal, the surprised voices of the staff calmed Connie knowing that either they were shocked someone knew her age or she didn't look it.

"How did your know?" Connie voice was calmer as she spoke in almost a whisper knowing that when and if Zoe named her source the rest of the staff would be right onto it!

"You think I would let someone I didn't know down to a T run my department?" Zoe asked as she opened the office door and slamming it with the last words being said "One name, a hundred emotions, one thousand questions, Nick Jordan!"

What Zoe said was certainly right, when Zoe said those words Connie felt one hundred things and wanted to ask one thousand questions!


	4. Chapter 4

**I was asked by CasualtyFanForever81 to write about lithan and Zax's relationships being revealed, for one of my new fanfic's (secrets of the ED) so I thought of this and quite liked the zax bit and thought it would be good for this fanfic as well, so sorry for any spelling mistakes and as ever please review and enjoy, I will update tomorrow if I get 20 reviews:)**

**If you haven't read 'secrets of the ED', lily had just been pushed down the stairs by a angry father of a patient (Mr murphy) that had died in lily and Connie's care.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Lily!" Ethan was the first person to run to lily's aid, brushing some hair back from her face

"Weak pulse" Connie announced, Connie looked up and saw Mr Murphy standing at the top of the stairs looking down "call security?!" she shouted at the top her voice

But before Connie could finish Ethan knew who was responsible for lily 'falling' down the stairs and was already chasing Mr Murphy.

"Lily can you hear me?" Connie was still on her knees on the floor beside lily "can someone get a bed please!"

"She's arrested" announced cal just as Rita and Robyn had got a bed "starting CRP"

Connie stood up as she watched cal start CPR on lily, brushing her hair behind her ears Connie noticed that it was Robyn and Rita with the bed and not max

"Where's max?" asked Connie

"sorry, we couldn't find him" Robyn didn't have a clue where max was and desperately wanted to make an excuse to why he wasn't here but she couldn't think of any excuse Connie couldn't see through and also didn't want to get herself in trouble

"We have a pulse" announced cal before Connie could comment on max not being around

"Right, get her onto the bed and into rhesus" Connie demanded as she followed the moving bed that crashed through the rhesus door

"Well at least we have solved the mystery of where max is" commented Connie as her Robyn and Rita stopped off a minute watched max and Zoe kissing against the wall in the corner of rhesus

"Max" Connie said, not amused by the giggles coming from Robyn and Rita "zoe"

Max and Zoe froze, max giving Zoe one last kiss before facing Mrs Beauchamp who couldn't help but smile at the newly revealed couple.

"Max, I suggest you keep your job and personal life separate in future" Connie commented

"She's awake" cal called wondering why he had been left by himself to treat lily

"Ethan" called lily "where's Ethan!?"

Without hesitating and knowing that she had to get out of rhesus sooner rather than later Zoe volunteered. Before Zoe was out the door she was called back by Connie as Ethan came crashing through the doors, kissing lily as he reached her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just something I wrote in February about zax, so please review and enjoy!:)**

It was Monday morning Zoe had a late night; she came into the E.D and headed to reception.

"Louise could you bring me a coffee please" asked Zoe

Louise didn't answer but Zoe headed to her office, she through her bag on the floor and sat down on her office chair, she sighed when she looked up and saw all the paper work on her desk. Suddenly the door opened it was max; he smiled as he walked in then he saw Zoe.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea fine, just had a late night and I have to go through all this paper work" Zoe answered as she lay back in her chair

Max smiled "so you wouldn't like to be a porter for the day, again"

Zoe's answer was easy "definitely not in these shoes"

Max smiled as he walked out of the room, Zoe looked down and saw the rest of the paperwork on her desk; she sighed and got on with it.

It was midday and zoe had just got through all the paperwork, she went to stand up when she heard a snap sound and suddenly she felt smaller she looked down at her shoes, the heel had snapped off the shoe.

Zoe took both shoes off and held then in her hand by the strap then she slowly opened the door to see who was outside, max saw zoe peeking from outside her office door and walked over.

"Are you ok?" he said to Zoe

Zoe didn't say anything she just walked back into her office and max followed.

"Are you ok?" max said to Zoe again

Zoe just held her broken shoes up and max burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny" Zoe said sarcastically

But max was still laughing.

Zoe looked at max "this isn't funny"

Max finally stopped and said "ok, let me try and help, gave me your shoes"

Zoe smiled and handed her shoes to max, max pushed past Zoe and started looking in the top drawer in her desk.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked max

"Why you worried about what I might find" max laughed as he got a dirty look from Zoe

Zoe smiled "what are you looking for?, I might be able to help"

"Glue tack" was max's answer

"Glue tack?" said Zoe back to max smiling

Zoe walked over towards max, and then max suddenly slammed the drawer shut and looked down at the glue tack in his hand.

"You have got to be joking me!" Zoe laughed

Max then took Zoe's shoes and stuck glue tack between the heel and the shoe, Zoe just laughed, when max had finished he turned back round to Zoe

"So are you going to try them on then?" asked max

Zoe smiled as max handed her the shoes "I will probably fall and break my neck" she said

"Don't worry" smiled max "if you fall I will catch you"

Zoe put the shoes on and tried to stand up, at first she wobbled a bit and tried walking towards max then when she got there she fell, but luckily max caught her, zoe and max looked at each other and moved closer, but suddenly were interrupted by Tess.

"Major RTC, need your help Zoe"

It was near the end of the shift and Tess was having a cup of tea in the staff room when Charlie suddenly came in.

"I need your help in cubical 3 Tess"

"No problem" Tess sighed as she got up

Charlie and Tess started walking out together when they saw Zoe, she and max were talking to each other.

"They look very cosy" commented Charlie

"Yea" said Tess wondering about them earlier that day

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked Tess

"Nothing"

"I know that you're thinking of something"

"Well" began Tess "earlier I went to get Zoe and they were…"

"They were what?" asked Charlie

"Well max was holding zoe in his arms" was Tess's answer

"Oh" said Charlie

Suddenly Rita came along

"What are you doing" she asked Charlie

"Well Tess thinks that there is something going on this those two" Charlie said to Rita pointing at max and Zoe

Tess looked round at Charlie "we should not be spreading this round the hospital it might not even be true" she said

"Oh it is true" said Rita "look at the way they are staring into each other's eyes"

Suddenly Zoe looked over max's shoulder and saw Rita, Tess and Charlie staring at her and max.

"We better go" Zoe commented to max "there's an audience"

Max looked behind and just laughed "well what about I buy you a drink tonight to say sorry about your shoes"

"Yea" said Zoe smiling

Then both zoe and max walked away, zoe walked towards Rita, Tess and Charlie, when Rita and Charlie saw this they quickly walked away but Tess stayed she wanted to know what was going on.

It was the end of the day and everybody except Zoe and max was in the pub.

"Were is max and Zoe?" asked Robyn

Charlie, Tess and Rita just looked at each other, suddenly max walked in and went up to the bar

"Come and join us" Robyn told

"Sorry can't" said max "I meeting someone"

Suddenly Rita started laughing and nearly chocked on her drink, Robyn just looked at her.

"There is obviously something going on" Robyn sussed out "who is max meeting?"

Charlie, Tess and Rita just looked at each other wondering if they should tell Robyn what they saw earlier that day

"Is he meeting a girl?" said Robyn to Charlie "do I know them?"

"Well" said Charlie "you do know them"

"And where is Zoe" said ash

"I bet she will be here soon" said Rita laughing

Suddenly zoe walked through the door, she had went home and got new shoes and changed, she headed up to the bar to meet max, they smiled at each other All the staff looked shocked, Rita, Charlie and Tess took a drink then lifted their heads up

"We didn't want to tell you just in case it wasn't true" Tess made her excuses to Robyn

"You mean you knew!" Robyn near chocked on her drink

All the staff talked about Zoe and max for ages then, not even realising that they had left.

"Where are they" ash looked around, seeing no sign of max or Zoe

"Where are who?" asked Charlie

"Max and zoe"

All the staff suddenly turned to the bar where max and Zoe had previously been

"I will look outside" Tess said as she was closest to the window and the door

"Only peek you head out the door" Rita laughed

So Tess peaked her head out the door, but couldn't see max or Zoe but what the staff didn't know was that round the corner of the pub, max and Zoe were sharing their first kiss.


End file.
